Star Wars Rebels - Pains of Rebellion S1
by SpaceSaverJo
Summary: A re-telling of the exploits of the Ghost and her crew that reveal the shiploads of undisclosed discipline and spanking that "took place" in order to keep the Rebellion alive. Some altered universe, though hopefully not too much. Also, not terribly explicit, but rated M to be safe. Too many pairings to list.
1. Pilot

Star Wars: Rebels - Pains of Rebellion

"Pilot" or "Sabine's Last Straw"

Author's Note: This fic takes place within and alongside the events of the show's pilot movie 'Spark of Rebellion'. My hope is that you can watch the show and read along to get a good feel for characters, locations, and smaller details that I might reference. I hope you enjoy!

/

!WARNING! - This Fanfic contains the disciplinary spanking of a fictional minor. If such material offends you, do not read any further. You have been warned! Also, spoiler alert if you haven't seen the show, which you should.

/

Captain Hera Syndulla's frustrated voice rang over the ship-wide comm system of the Ghost, a modified Corellian freighter that housed a group of freedom fighters against the evil Imperial Empire.

"Sabine! Sabine Wren!"

Everyone took notice, when Hera started throwing around crew members' last names, it was rarely a happy sign for that individual. In the cargo hold, smuggler and co-leader of the intrepid rebels who crewed the Ghost (also A Jedi in hiding), Kanan Jarrus, looked at the young female Mandalorian across the bay from him in her decorated Mandalorian armor, her helmet on the ground near her. She smiled weakly and tried to wave him off, knowing what he was thinking from the exasperated smirk on his face.

"You should probably answer her..." Kanan said with a sigh, continuing his work of clearing space in the cargo bay.

"Yeah..." Sabine said with a shrug, "I kinda skipped out on my duties this morning to get a little extra sleep. She's gonna wanna 'talk' about it."

"Sabine!" came Hera's voice again, sounding more angry than annoyed now.

Kanan scoffed and reminded the young girl, "If you don't answer her, it'll only make your 'talk' worse."

Sabine sighed, knowing the older man was right. She reached out and activated the comm panel on the wall next to her, "Uhh... Yes, Hera?" the teen said in her most contrite-sounding voice.

"Who was supposed to degauss the primary hyperdrive relay last night?" Hera asked over the comm.

Sabine swallowed hard, "Me..." she replied sheepishly.

"Right, well..." Hera continued, her voice dripping with sarcastic frustration, "...Imagine my surprise during the pre-mission systems check in discovering that the hyperdrive is showing the exact same level of free ions as it did during yesterday's systems check."

Sabine's heart was pounding in her chest, she was all but certain of her fate, but like always, she was going to at least try to mitigate it, "Sorry, about that Hera. I kinda forgot."

"No," Hera replied angrily, "You were lazy. I know you went to bed early and I know you slept in this morning. We have a small window for this raid today, and that means that Chopper or I are going to have to do it for you so that we don't end up in the belly of an Imperial cruiser or in pieces floating off into space! We both have other things to do to be ready, young lady."

Sabine closed her eyes. Young lady was a term that Hera used only when she was resigned to whoop some tail, "I'm sorry, Hera. I can..."

Hera cut her off, "Don't even start, we need to have a talk about this, where are you?"

Before the young girl could respond, Kanan jumped into the conversation, "Hera, we really are on a time crunch here, can this wait until we get back?"

In the cockpit, Hera grabbed the control sticks firmly and growled frustratedly, then activating the comm, she replied, "I suppose it'll have to. But we're going to have a very long talk about this once we're done, young lady. Finish prepping and I'll drop you all off outside of Capitol City."

"Thanks, Kanan" Sabine said meekly with a weak smile.

"Don't thank me yet, I didn't get you out of anything, we just have a schedule to keep." Kanan said with a fatherly smile, "But you're welcome. Try to do better, huh?" Sabine nodded and then went back to prepping for their mission.

What should have been a routine mission turned out to be a far more complicated and convoluted affair, much more so than anyone could have planned, for certain, thanks to an interestingly adept Capitol City street urchin named Ezra. Sabine managed to get one of the supply crates from him in transit, and the team got the other when they rescued him from annihilation at the hands of a TIE fighter. Once he was on board and the team had made their escape, Sabine and Kanan met Ezra, Zeb and Hera in the cockpit. Ezra tried to get the Ghost crew to simply drop him off with his prize, though it became readily apparent that that wasn't going to happen. Hera allowed the Ghost to get a good distance from Lothal before dropping out of hyperspace, and as soon as she did, she turned around to the group arguing behind her seat.

Looking at Kanan, she told him and Chopper, who had come back to the cockpit behind Sabine and Kanan, to calculate the jump back to Lothal while she and Sabine had their talk. Suddenly, Sabine became very self conscious, especially with Ezra there. Everyone in Phoenix Squad knew about Hera and Sabine's 'talks', which were actually long, hard, and generally bare-bottomed spankings over Hera's knees. And while Hera almost always disciplined the teenaged Mandalorian in private, the walls of the Ghost didn't suppress sound terribly well, and Sabine's wailing and pleading might often as well have been broadcast over the ship's comms. Ezra was a new variable, and a pretty cute younger boy to boot, and the thought of him knowing about her spankings, besides the group of adults she travelled with, mortified the sixteen-year-old.

"Wait! Hera please!" Sabine pleaded, "Can't we wait until the kid is gone?"

"Nope!" Hera responded, standing.

Making a chuckling noise, Chopper pinched Sabine's butt through her tan pants, earning a sharp yelp from the teen, but before Sabine could do anything about it, Hera had crossed the cockpit and taken the girl by the arm.

"I agreed to wait until you got back. You're back, and now your backside is going to get what it earned this morning, and honestly the last two weeks, young lady. Zeb, can you go grab me a hyperfoil scraper from the engine room and bring it to Sabine's room." Hera said, sternly guiding Sabine in front of her towards the living quarters.

Sabine's panic began to set in - a hyperfoil scraper was hyperdrive maintenance tool that had a handle, a flat metal spade about the size of person's forearm, and using an electrical current was properly used to scrape ion-buildup out of a hyperdrive's core or primary relay. However, when applied with vigor to the bare seat of an errant teenager, it was an implement that was capable of producing rapid redness and many bitter tears in short order. Add to that the low setting on the electrical current, and it created a horrible, lasting stinging sensation that with rapid, repeated application, would overload the nerves in said bare bottom and leave an incessant, fiery sting for hours and then the redness and overall natural soreness lasted much longer than that. The few times that Hera had used it on the teen Mandalorian in their time together, the girl had found her self standing during the day and sleeping on her belly at bedtime for at least a rotation or two.

Sabine desperately begged Hera to show mercy, and repeated again and again how sorry she was for skipping out on her duties, but Hera gave the girl no quarter, leading Sabine to the teen's overtly-spray-painted room, and telling her that she was lucky they weren't going to have this conversation in the cockpit in front of everyone. As the door to Sabine's room closed, Ezra stood in the open doorway of the cockpit, and he was pretty sure he heard Hera tell Sabine to remove her utility belt.

Inside the room, as the door closed, Hera had indeed told the teen to 'take of that utility belt'. Slowly, Sabine complied, unbuckling her belt and throwing it up onto her bed. Hera walked over as the teen did this and sat on the edge of the bottom bunk and waited for the girl to turn and face her. As soon as Sabine turned around, Hera reached out and slipped her fingers into the waist of the teen's tan pants and promptly pulled then down, revealing her golden tan thighs and privates - one of Sabine's many free-spirited quirks was that she was not a fan of underwear, mostly because the panties and bras that one could acquire on most heavily-oppressed Imperial planets were plain and therefore dull. She had a few pairs that she had decorated herself, but it was easier to just do without in most instances, at least by her account. Once the young Mandalorian was bared from her waist to her knees, Hera had Sabine bend and lay over her knee onto the bed, using her free leg to pin the teen's still boot and pants covered lower legs. Then, after she had shifted Sabine into a favorable position, Hera removed her heavy leather glove to reveal her own soft and sturdy green hand. She rubbed Sabine's tense, clenching cheeks for a few moments while she scolded, accenting her words with short but firm-handed pops. Already, Sabine's tan bottom was showing faint pink handprints from Hera's scolding, but then the stern pilot raised her hand high.

Back in the cockpit, Ezra asked Kanan what was going to happen to the girl.

"Well, kid, " Kanan said with a knowingly clever grin, "When you're part of a crew, you have a responsibility to that crew, and... when you don't follow through..." and as he paused, the hall behind Ezra was suddenly filled with the sound of rhythmic slapping of flesh on flesh and was soon followed by Sabine's growing whines and squeaks. Kanan continued, "...then... there are sometimes unpleasant consequences."

Ezra was mesmerized by the sounds coming from Sabine's room as Kanan and Chopper plotted a new approach vector and hyperspace jump back to Lothal. He had never been spanked in his life, though he had certainly overheard his share growing up on the streets. He grasped the overall gist of such a thing, but never had such an enchantingly beautiful girl been subject to one during his proverbial watch. From the growing noise, it was clear that Hera was no slouch - she was spanking Sabine fast and hard with her hand and the bared teen was letting anybody within earshot know just how much it hurt. Had Ezra been able to see into the room, he would've watched as the Mandalorian tried to shift her naked rear left and right and forward and back to try and get some relief, though this did nothing to slow or hinder Hera's hard spanks as she worked over the naughty teen's thighs, sit spots and bottom. Soon, as was commonplace, the Twi'lek pilot had to pin the punished teen's arm to her back as the girl tried to protect her bottom, and once Hera had done so and Sabine was then otherwise helpless, the woman really turned it up a notch - she was going to see to it that the lazy teen went a long, long time before she slacked off again. With even more strength and speed than before, Hera set out to turn the red, naughty, writhing bottom before her an even more powerfully-sore shade of crimson.

It took Zeb a couple minutes to retrieve the scraper Hera had requested, despite the fact the Ghost was relatively small. Once he had it, he climbed the ladder into the cockpit and pushed past Ezra, walking towards the teen's room. The purple-skinned Lasat opened the door, and when he did, the noise from the room became incredulously louder. Hera was very sternly scolding the partially-naked teen girl as she spanked her with fervency, and Sabine was woefully pleading and squealing and screeching. It was a good thirty seconds of spanking and crying before Hera finally took a break. Zeb was not interested in human females, and so standing there watching his crew-mate's naked backside thrash about as it was thrashed was of no consequence to him except that he had to admit Hera had not taken it easy at all if Sabine's bright red bottom was any indicator.

Hera thanked Zeb for his retrieval, and Sabine could be heard pleading with Hera that she was sorry and had learned her lesson, but Hera told the weeping teen that she would receive every last bit of what she had earned the last few weeks; that she had gotten away with far too much and it was time to bear the consequences. As Zeb exited the room and the door hissed closed, it sounded like Hera was tapping the scraper against the teen's bare bottom. Sabine's begging got more and more intense and then suddenly there was a loud THWAP followed by a piercing scream from Sabine.

The new rhythm was not nearly as vigorous as before, but poor Sabine seemed to be wailing her lungs out as the terrible implement punished her without refrain. Ezra asked Zeb and Kanan if Sabine would be ok, and they both laughed and explained that while Sabine was usually as tough as they come, something about being punished brought out the dramatic in her. They then assured the boy that she would be quite fine despite the echoing pained cries - Hera was firm and thorough, but fair and caring at the same time. Sabine's cries soon devolved into basically her desperately repeating the word 'please' over and over again through squeals and heavy sobs alongside the ever-marching THWAP of the thin but sturdy metal scraper on her bare and now thoroughly reddened cheeks and thighs. Hera believed in sound discipline in almost all walks of ones life, and she had taken on many motherly roles for Sabine when the girl had abandoned the Imperial academy, including that of disciplinarian. And while the squealing, bucking teen girl would likely not openly admit it, she did appreciate Hera genuinely caring albeit unpleasantly hands-on approach, though her now blistering bottom was most unappreciative.

Finally, the spanking ended, or so Ezra thought. There was a long period of mostly silence where Hera'a voice could be heard scolding and instructing, and then the smacking began again, and Sabine again wailed and screeched, however she was clearly responding to a question, promising to 'do better' and to 'do my duties like everyone else'. There was another long pause, longer than the last, but again the THWAP of the metal paddle regained its rhythm while Sabine screeched and apologized for another failing the week before. This happened a few more times concerning a few more infractions, Ezra figured, but after a total of about ten minutes, Sabine's discipline properly ended. In the room, Sabine lay over Hera's lap crying convulsively. The well-punished teen's bottom and thighs were red and raw, and there were whispy-white blisters formed on her sit spots where Hera had focused a considerable amount of time. And though the spanking was through, the residual effect of the scraper's electrical component meant that the pain did not subside but remained with almost the same intensity as when she had been being spanked.

Only muffled sobs came from Sabine's room for a good while and while Hera's voice was not understandable, Ezra clearly heard it shift to a reassuring tone. After a few more minutes, Sabine exited her room followed by Hera who was holding the hyperfoil scraper. The Mandalorian teen was dressed again, but her eyes were pink and puffy from clenching and crying, her cheeks glistened with residual tears and if one had looked closely, there was even a little snot left behind even after she had wiped her nose back in the room. The girl sniffled quite a bit as the two walked slowly to the cockpit, where Zeb and Kanan turned to face them, Ezra standing just inside the doorway.

Sabine swallowed hard and then spoke through staggered breaths, "Guys... I'm..." she paused to sniffle and swallow hard again before she continued, "I'm... really sorry I've been... shirking my responsibilities," the teen sniffled, almost breaking into tears again, "Th... Thank you for helping out with that stuff, I promise... I promise I'm gonna do better."

Kanan smiled softly and told the teen he was glad to hear it. Zeb put his hand on his head and told her not to worry about it. With that, Sabine turned and hugged Hera, who hugged her back tightly. Hera then told Sabine to prep the cargo bay for their return to Lothal and handed the teen the scraper, asking her to put it away before she did. Sabine, still moderately weepy, avoided eye contact with Ezra as she moved around him, which caused her butt to brush against the rear seatback and she yelped as the fire in her bottom flourished. She descended the cockpit ladder, wincing all the way but off to do exactly as she had been bid. Ezra noticed even in that small space that she was very clearly moving a good bit more gingerly, which to him meant she must really be sore. Hera apologized to Ezra that he had had to witness such a thing as she took control of the Ghost and Kanan moved to the co-pilot seat. Ezra told the Twi'lek it was no problem, he felt sorry for her, but he was concerned about them going back to Lothal with Imperials looking for them. As Hera brought the Ghost about and activated the hyperdrive, she explained how her ship had the ability to scramble its signature making it nearly impossible for the Empire or anyone else to recognize them when they returned, which Ezra noted was really cool.

The next few days were a blur for Sabine, though happily the sting in her bottom didn't last quite that long. She and the rest of the crew of the Ghost delivered supplies to a Tarkintown a good distance away from Capitol City, Hera and Kanan discovered the coordinates of a Wookie slave shipment they had been hoping to liberate... which turned out to be a trap. Ezra got captured saving the crew from said trap, but then impressively freed himself right before they came back to rescue him. Then they all made the ten rotation hyperspace journey to Kessel from Lothal to free the Wookiees, seeing as Ezra had, during his very brief captivity, discovered their actual location and itinerary.

The young Mandalorian had to admit, all in all, it turned out to be yet another 'classic' Spectre team success, and to top it all off, Ezra turned out to be a force user and joined the crew. And while he was kinda immature, Sabine had to admit it was nice having a boy her age on board. Except for the momentary pain and embarrassment, Sabine's discipline that day they met was forgotten as one of many times the teen had found herself across a knee, squawking like a stuck Puffer pig, and considering her own admission of struggling to follow orders, it wouldn't be her last. But she knew she was cared for by her Ghost crew-family, and for her that was enough... that and sticking it to the Empire, and she couldn't wait to see how they were going to do so next.

/

NEXT TIME: The Spectre team takes on a gutsy mission for their seedy underground contact, Visago. The plan is simple enough - steal a few weapons creates. However, the strict code of the Empire and an oversight in cover execution will inadvertently cost Sabine her seat in order to preserve the team's success .


	2. Decoy In Distress

Star Wars: Rebels - Pains of Rebellion

"Decoy in Distress" or "Imperial Consequences PART 1"

Author's Note: This fic takes place within and alongside the events of the show's first episode of Season 1 - 'Droids in Distress'. My hope is that you can watch the show and read along to get a good feel for characters, locations, and smaller details that I might reference. I hope you enjoy!

/

!WARNING! - This Fanfic contains the (authoritarian) disciplinary spanking of a fictional minor. If such material offends you, do not read any further. You have been warned! Also, spoiler alert if you haven't seen the show, which you should.

/

It had been a few weeks since the crew of the Ghost had added the smart-mouthed and impulsive teen, Ezra Bridger, to their ranks. He was often a... stressful presence, but the team couldn't deny he could hold his own, and usually, was a contributing part of the squad's success. However, a string of rough and generally ineffective mission attempts had left the crew frustrated and in somewhat dire straits: low on supplies, munitions and fuel. It was not the end of things, but it meant they might have to ground the Ghost for a time while they recouped.

Kanan reluctantly brought up the most recent job put forth by their necessary-evil smuggling contact, Visago. Working with that Devaronian sleemo made no-one happy, especially Zeb, whose brow furrowed deeply at the suggestion. The grumpy and honorable Lasat hated the idea of stealing weapons for a repugnant Bantha-dropping like Visago. He compared the prospect of doing so to the Spectre team acting as black-market arms dealers. As far as Zeb was concerned, the weapons they procured could end up in anybody's hands and he gristled at the thought that innocents might get hurt as a result. Kanan, however, tried to spin the idea to mean that they were more like arms redistributors. Zeb wasn't buying it, but Ezra was all for it, especially if it meant potential time for Jedi training. More importantly, Hera was open to the idea, and since Kanan knew the mission specifics already, they could get right on it.

Returning to Lothal, they headed to the planet's main space port, a short jaunt away from Capital City. Under differing guises, they boarded a short-range Star Commuter shuttle to the neighboring planet, Garel, where they plotted to intercept the information on a somewhat-classified Imperial weapons purchase and hoped to snatch it up before the Empire had a chance to acquire it. They intended to have Sabine use her chops as a former Imperial Academy student and translator to misdirect the information exchange between an Aqualish arms manufacturer, named Amda Wabo, and the local Imperial Minister, Maleah Tua. For all intents and purposes, the plan was straight-forward: create a translator need, have Sabine step in, get the info, give the wrong info to the Minister, and swipe the weapons while the Imperials were looking in the wrong place

The initial part of the plan went off without a hitch - Chopper created a distraction that caused the Trade Minister's droids, a pretentious protocol droid and an observant astromech, to be cordoned off to the rear of the ship. When the Minister couldn't understand Mr. Wabo, Zeb stepped in and kindly offered the services of his young ward, Sabine. The teen quickly ingratiated herself with talk of the Imperial Academy and a cheery, helpful attitude, and soon she was translating the conversation between the two unsuspecting marks. When it was revealed that the shipment was located in bay seven, she told the Minister that it was located in bay seventeen. And that was it - bait and switch successful. The pilot droid, soon after, announced their arrival at Garel, but as the shuttle came out of hyperspace, the droid was informed that there had been an overbooking of the spaceport and their landing would be delayed. Upon hearing this news, the Trade Minister thought to herself for a moment, then addressed the pilot droid as it brought them towards the planet to initiate a holding pattern.

"Pilot, what class of commuter shuttle is this?" the Minister asked.

"Class-C2 or A20, depending on the booking, ma'am." It responded, looking back at the Imperial officer.

"Excellent! That means you're required to have a CD252 chamber in the back, is that correct?" The woman continued.

"That is correct, ma'am. In the aft, to the right." The droid answered.

Sabine suddenly became very nervous. The sixteen-year-old was far more familiar with CD252 chambers than she ever cared to be. A CD252 was a Imperial Academy discipline droid that was utilized at both the Academy itself and on any starships used to officially transport students. More than once during her tenure as an Imperial student, Sabine had been sent into a discipline chamber only to emerge hoarse, tear-stained, embarrassed, and very much unable to sit. CD252s were merciless and could reduce even the toughest of Academy initiates to a blubbering mess. A worried look crossed Sabine's face as she sat back while the Trade Minister stood and turned to face her.

"Is there a problem, Minister?" Zeb asked politely, looking up at the grimacing woman.

"I'm afraid there are two problems, sir." The woman said, "Your ward has broken two punishable codes of the Academy."

"What!?" Sabine gawked, "I was trying to help you out..."

"Hmm..." Minister Tua said with a wicked grin, remembering the relentless way she had been treated as an Academy student. The Empire cut no corners when it came to their ridiculously rigid system of rules and discipline, and she could still remember the feeling of the canes and paddles across her own bottom not so long ago, "It seems her attitude is also a problem. Luckily, we now have the time to deal with it."

Minister Tua had always wanted to oversee someone else to have to pay the same dues she had as a cadet, having been a bit of a troublemaker in her early days. She was not going to miss this opportunity if she could help it, and being Minister to the region meant that she very well could. "You, cadet, as a fifth year student are charged with the knowledge and proper approach of any primary heads of state for your sector, of which I am one - Imperial Academy Regulation F7 Subsection 12." Sabine couldn't believe this hag remembered the code so well, the woman had to have been out of the Academy at least 8-10 years. "You did not address me by my name or rank upon interaction. That is a punishable offense."

Sabine's jaw fell open and she looked over at Kanan worriedly, and much to her disdain, his closing his eyes and hanging his head signaled what she had expected but desperately hoped against: they needed this mission to be a success, which meant they couldn't blow cover and risk the Empire intercepting them, which meant Sabine had to hold her tongue and keep character, and now very likely would have another terrible run-in with a CD252. Minister Tua continued, "Secondly, fifth and sixth year Academy students are not to divulge their status to non-Academy personnel without prior authorization - Imperial Academy Regulation IA19 Subsection 1. Clearly, you must think quite highly of yourself to speak with such loose lips," Tua said in a condescending tone, "but you are merely a cog in the machine, girl, and are therefore expected to know and follow protocol. Is that too difficult for you, cadet?" the woman scolded.

Sabine was at once mortified and furious. Who did this Imperial scum think she was? But if she blew their cover, it could potentially set them back months. A pit formed in her stomach as she lowered her head, swallowing hard before answering, "No, Minister. My apologies."

"I'm afraid your apologies come too late, girl." Minister Tua said, grabbing Sabine's upper arm and forcing the teen to stand. Zeb looked to Kanan for the go-ahead to thrash this Imperial dog, but Kanan reluctantly waved him off. Sabine was either going to have to talk her way out or she was going to have to take one for the team, and unfortunately for the young Mandalorian, it would be quite a one. "You've earned yourself a hefty reprimand, young lady." Upon hearing the Minister speak these words, Sabine's angry, defiant attitude suddenly swirled with anxiety. "Come, girl, we'll see to it that you get the discipline you need."

The Minister led Sabine to the back of the cabin, past all of the passengers and the droids who were huddled in rear of the passenger area. Sabine couldn't help it, she wanted so badly to break this sleemo's arms and legs, but as they approached the rear of the ship, she suddenly felt very much like she did when Hera was dragging her off for a spanking. As the woman led the sixteen-year-old through the rear door into a narrow hallway, Sabine instinctively began to pull weakly against her.

"Please, Minister, I'm really, really sorry, I was just trying to be helpful." Sabine pleaded as they stood outside the CD252 chamber, "I never meant to break the rules, please, I don't want a spanking!" the girl whined as the door to the main passenger chamber closed. Ezra heard his friend's worried words as the door closed and looked frustratedly at Kanan, who sighed defeatedly. Poor Sabine was going to get a severe punishment in order that their mission remain on course. Kanan knew it, Zeb knew it, and Ezra knew it. Sabine, more than any of them was acutely aware of it. And they all hated it.

Outside the discipline chamber, the Minister responded to Sabine's pleas, "Exactly, girl. You're desire to be helpful without clearance, in a different situation, may have compromised the security of the Empire. That is a totally unacceptable scenario! Do you understand, cadet?"

Sabine's fury had all but abandoned her, she felt so suddenly malleable and submissive as Minister Tua berated her, like she had the last time she stood outside of a dreaded discipline chamber back when she was still a student. She hung her head and sheepishly answered, "Y...yes ma'am."

"Furthermore" the Minister continued, "Whether or not you want a spanking is beside the point. You are going to get a spanking, young lady, and it will be severe. Now, in you go."

Minister Tua pressed the activator panel and the door hissed open. The Minister gently but firmly pushed Sabine into the small room and then followed her in. The room wasn't quite as large as one of the Ghost's crew quarters, but it was sterile with bright white lights and a bench against the far wall. On the bench sat a CD252 droid that activated as they entered: it stood about as tall as a Wookiee but very not nearly as bulky as one, it looked like it could be emaciated if it weren't a droid. Its arms and legs were seemingly standard, but its most menacing and useful feature were four additional long, folding arms sprouting from its back that were used to pin its subjects in place while it disciplined them.

The droid addressed them as it reached its full height, "Authorization."

"Trade Minister Maketh Tua of Lothal, code one theta four eight beta beta."

"Please, Minister, I know better now. Please..." Sabine pleaded, but the droid spoke over her.

"Authorization accepted, please present student identification." It said looking at Sabine with its cold, metal eyes.

Sabine smiled weakly and shrugged, "I... I don't have my identification"

"Unacceptable!" the droid said firmly, "Additional discipline requirement: punishment will be administered without uniform."

Before Sabine or Minister Tua could react, the additional arms sprung to life and reached out, taking firm grasp of Sabine's wrists and ankles and lifting her helplessly off the ground, arms and legs outstretched. The teen complained loudly as it set about its task of stripping her. With deft speed and precision, it began to undress the teen with is normal arms. First, it unbuckled and removed her utility belt. Next, it removed her boots and gloves by grabbing her forearms and then her slender thighs with its normal hands while the longer arms removed the colorfully-painted accessories. In similar form, it then removed her elbow pads, knee pads, her long socks, and then finally her pants and her top. In less than a minute and a half, Sabine was now suspended off the ground, her ankles and wrists in the unfailing grip of the CD252 droid, completely naked, spread, and exposed.

Minister Tua walked up behind Sabine and patted her nude bottom, "Well, it looks like you just can't seem to stop breaking the rules, can you girl?"

"Look, I'm really sorry!" Sabine begged, her predicament now extremely present to her, "I really am, please... you don't have to do this!"

"Oh, but I do!" Minister Tua responded, "If I let you escape justice for your failings, I rob you of the discipline this experience will instill in you. And someday, down the road, it might get you killed... or executed." The Minister monologued, squeezing Sabines naked thigh as she spoke on, "I'm afraid this is very necessary, and I think, perhaps, someday you might even thank me." the woman finished, giving the naked teen a good smack on her left cheek.

"Please prescribe discipline measures." The droid said soullessly.

"Hmm" pondered the Minister aloud, "Two broken protocols, a bad attitude, and no academy ID. I was going to go easy on you, but it's clear you really do need a good dose of discipline, girl." the Minister ran her hand up Sabine's bare back before addressing the droid, "Droid, begin with a shot of Cortametrazine."

"No!" Sabine cried desperately "Please, no!."

Cortametrazine was a surface-nerve exciter. It made the skin and shallow muscular nerves hypersensitive which made the already terrible CD252 spankings exponentially worse. Despite her rebelliousness, the the teen had never experienced it first-hand, though she had heard awful stories. "Please, no! I didn't do anything that bad!"

"Quiet girl!" Tua scolded, slapping Sabine's butt as the droid began to rotate the naked Mandalorian teen. As it did, it took a a few steps backwards and sat on the bench it had been sitting on previously. By the time it was sitting fully, it had Sabine on her back on its lap, her hands above her head and her legs up in the air. A bar extended out from its stomach and it used that the restrain the teen's chest while it bent her legs back, causing her naked bottom to jut out towards the ceiling, leaving the already mortified teen as exposed as she could be. It held her legs in this position with its normal arms, her knees nearly touching her small bare breasts, while the longer arms retrieved a menacingly-sized syringe from a compartment on the wall as well as a few other items. Sabine struggled and pleaded but she was expertly pinned and unable to move much at all. She then began to panic and weep as one of the droid's hands spread her bottom cheeks while the other sterilized the inside wall of the left side of her bottom cleft. Then, with no emotion whatsoever, it slowly and methodically brought the syringe over and inserted it into the wall of her inner left cheek.

Sabine squealed loudly, her hands clenching and feet curling as Minister Tua watched on with a vile grin. The naked teen groaned, squirming and weeping as the Cortametrazine was slowly discharged into her inner bottom cheek. Another arm holding a small device moved in towards the young Mandalorian's upturned bottom, and as the needle left Sabine's skin, the device used small arcs of electricity to basically cauterize the injection site. Sabine screeched loudly as several loud zaps filled the room, and a fresh tears escaped her clenched eyes as she writhed. Every aspect of the CD252 experience was designed to be miserable and humiliating in order to deter repeat offenses, and while Sabine and her rebelliousness had endured several sessions at the hands of a CD252, this last experience would've been enough to keep even her in line back in the day, and she hadn't even been spanked yet.

The droid again spoke, "Please prescribe discipline measures."

"Well, I think that a healthy helping of..." Minister Tua said in sing-song tone, as if selecting a desert, "...a small paddle should be adequate, don't you, young lady?"

"Please specify." The droid responded.

"Listen, listen, listen!" Sabine pleaded, "Look, I know..." the naked teen said, swallowing hard, "...I know I messed up, but I promise I learned my lesson. Please..."

"Classic cadet thinking, only owning up to a mistake once your backside is on the line, " Minister Tua said, walking up and lightly pinching Sabine's sit spot. It was gentle, but the Cortametrazine made it feel more like a pair of pliers, which caught Sabine off guards as she was about to respond and instead she squealed as Tua then continued, "I think it best for you to get what you deserve. Though, you did help the Empire out in a pinch, and it'd be a shame to squelch such enthusiasm entirely..."

With that, Minister Tua looked at the droids face and spoke, "A small round paddle, please."

"Implement 7B selected." It said reaching over to a compartment on the wall and producing a small wooden hand paddle, "Duration?"

"Five minutes... I think. Yes, that should do the trick." Tua said turning to leave as Sabine's panic reached it peak, "Five minutes, droid. In that position, moderate level."

"Accepted. Time beginning at first stroke." It said coldly, raising the hand paddle.

Sabine struggled and began to weep as the door opened and Tua walked out, "Please!, PLEASE!" The teen pleaded, but Tua continued walking. The droid began with instant pace and intensity, and for a brief moment the entire cabin of the ship filled with Sabine's howling screams before the soundproof door to the chamber closed. Zeb, Kanan, and Ezra clenched their eyes hearing their crew-mate's cries and not being able to do anything about them.

In the chamber, Sabine wailed and cried and begged as the droid mercilessly turned her tight young bottom and sit spots red in short order as loud smacks echoed through the chamber alongside the naked teen's piercing screeches. On and on and on it spanked with perfect accuracy, being sure to punish every centimeter of the girl's nude, upturned behind. With its inhuman strength, the CD252 kept Sabine from doing much of anything, though she was struggling with all her might. Yet, all she could manage was wriggling her fingers and curling and uncurling her feet and toes in agony. Three minutes felt like an eternity of anguish as Sabine's naked rear was set more ablaze than she had ever known. She could feel her voice already getting sightly hoarse as she screamed and howled, but the droid spanked on, and she was losing the strength to yell and instead sobbing and blubbering helplessly.

"Initiating second phase." The droid said, pausing for only a second before beginning again, now solely focusing on Sabine's tender teen thighs. New, horrid fire exploded in her brain and Sabine's sobs became screams and screeches again, with newfound vigor, as an even more sensitive spot on her backside was punished unsympathetically.

In the passenger cabin, the pilot droid announced that the shuttle had been given clearance to land and it immediately began its descent. Ezra looked at Kanan, and the two discussed options if Sabine wasn't free by then. Zeb looked over at them, wanting to join in the conversation but unable to do so for sake of cover. He sighed angrily and crossed his arms.

Back in the chamber, Sabine was sobbing loudly as the droid finished its painful discipline of her young thighs which were now very red and even mildly bruised, as was the whole of her bottom. Finally, the CD252 ended its onslaught against the naked teen poor defenseless backside. Manhandling her, it took hold of her wrists and ankles with its longer arms and held her out in front of it. She was made to face the droid, arms and legs spread as it had when it first stripped her naked only minutes before. The well-punished teen's naked chest shook and heaved with sobs and coughs as it sternly addressed her.

"Student! Will these offenses be repeated?" it asked overbearingly. Sabine continued to weep and sob, when suddenly there was a loud smack as it spanked her sore bottom with the paddle, causing her to yelp and cry all the more, "Answer immediately or additional discipline will be added. Will these offenses be repeated?"

"NO!" Sabine sobbed, "No, I promise!"

"See that they are not. Retrieve uniform, redress, and report to your Commandant." The CD252 said as it set the girl's bare feet on the ground and then released its grasp of her. Sabine's shaky legs collapsed and she fell to her knees, hands on the ground, still sobbing as her backside throbbed incessantly as the Cortametrazine continued to heighten her nerves. After a few moments of heavy weeping, slowly, Sabine stood, covering her breasts and privates instinctively though the CD252 was a droid AND had just seen every last inch of her during her punishment anyway. Despite her semi-incoherent state, she could tell the shuttle was entering Garel's atmosphere - she didn't have much time. With more haste than she would have preferred, Sabine redressed herself as quickly as her heightened sensitivity allowed, having to take extra time to pull her form-fitting pants over her hyper-sore thighs and cheeks.

Once she was dressed, Sabine made her way, stoically as possible, back to the passenger cabin. She wiped her tears and nose gently, knowing that anything more than that would only serve to redden her nose, cheeks, and eyes and further advertise the fact that had just been spanked like an errant child. She had the urge to spit in the face of that Hutt-spawn CD252, but she had learned better when she was an actual cadet. And with the Cortametrazine still flowing through her veins, and her bottom already more than well-punished, she dared not earn herself any more. She exited the chamber and walked back into the passenger cabin just as the shuttle was settling down on the landing pad at the Garel City spaceport. Sabine walked over to Zeb with notable care, each step igniting fresh fire in her rear due to her extra-sensitive nerves. She looked frustratedly over at Ezra and more specifically Kanan. Her face was clearly tear-stained and her eyes bore the pink puffiness that she usually wore after a good spanking. Clearly, she had been soundly punished. Kanan sighed somehow both pridefully and sympathetically- no one could have anticipated this turn of events, but Sabine had really jumped on the proverbial thermal detonator to save them this time.

As the passengers stood to disembark, the Minister, truly unsuspecting, apologized to Zeb for having to have been so strict with his teen ward. She assured him it was for the good of the Empire that the girl had been punished immediately and severely for her infractions. The woman then encouraged him to consider learning the Academy protocols and doing the same if Sabine broke them again, telling the Lasat that most Academy recruitment offices had a CD252 that would be at his disposal in that case. Zeb put his hand on his head nervously, and hesitantly thanked the Minister, assuring her that he would consider doing just that. Sabine was not amused, and all but stomped on his heel as they started to walk, and the large Lasat had to stifle a pained yell.

As they exited the craft, the Minister turned to Sabine, "My dear, you did a great service to your Empire today." Minister Tua cheerily said as if she had not just been the executioner of the searing pain in the young teen's backside, "Now, focus on those level fives." the woman said, turning away.

"Oh, I will, Minister. Its been such an honor. Thank you!" Sabine replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm despite her attempt to hide her true feelings. Zeb gave the Mandalorian a gentle shove, trying to maintain character, but it caused a surge of pain to shoot through Sabine's bottom and thighs and she scowled angrily back at him.

As the Minister, Mr. Wabo, and their droids walked away from the shuttle, the Imperial woman loudly said back to the teen, "And remember your protocols, girl!"

Sabine growled, "First chance I get, Zeb, Im putting two blaster holes in that Bantha dangler." she said angrily to her purple-skinned crew-mate.

Sabine informed her team that the actual cargo bay with the weapons shipment was bay seven, not seventeen, and they all made their way there as Ezra crawled through the duct system to unlock the bay door from inside. They were loading the crates into the Ghost when the Minister and her Imperial goons showed up, having realized their having been misled. Sabine looked back as Zeb played out the part of an innocent misunderstanding. The Mandalorian would have taken her shot at Minister Tua right then, but Kanan waved her off. The teen growled angrily but did her part getting her crates onboard. As a firefight broke out, she again had to fight the urge to charge the Minister and instead helped Ezra load his cargo crates as well.

As it ultimately turned out, they ended up overloading and destroying the disrupters they had stolen in order to keep them out of the hands of the Empire, but Sabine would not forget Minister Tua's heavy hand, both literally and figuratively, and would be on the watch for a chance to exact her payback. Little did the teen know, however, that by the time they had defeated Agent Kallus and his attempt at an Imperial sting, Minister Tua had ironically already paid for her arrogance... in spades.

EARLIER

"Describe the thieves..." Imperial Agent Kallus said menacingly with his back to Trade Minister Tua who stood at attention in the the holo-communicator. The blonde woman described the crew of the Ghost, including Zeb, and she marveled at the fact that there might be any Lasat left alive. "A few, Minister..." Kallus responded, turning to face her, "Only a few." After he said this, however, he pressed a button on the holo-communicator's panel, and two Stormtroopers moved visibly into the the holo-transmission and took hold of either of the Minister's arms.

"What is this!" She demanded haughtily.

"I'm afraid Governor Pryce predicted your inadequacy here and requires that you pay for your failure, this time, Minister." Agent Kallus said smugly.

A look of horror overtook Minister Tua, "Agent Kallus, please! Surely you can't blame me, it was those thieves who stole the disrupters."

"Im afraid Governor Pryce intended to hold you personally responsible if the mission did indeed go poorly." Agent Kallus replied, "But luckily for you, she's neither ordered your execution NOR incarceration."

"I... don't understand..." the woman responded trepidatiously.

"Troopers, take Minister Tua to the Academy Recruiter's office near the public entrance of the Garel spaceport." Kallus commanded, at which Minister Tua's jaw dropped open and she gasped, realizing her fate, "Have her report to the CD252 there. I will transmit Governor Pryce's disciplinary prescription to the recruiter, to be meted out immediately."

The stormtroopers confirmed their reception of the agent's order and began to drag Minister Tua away. Panic showed openly on her face as she struggled and protested but finally disappeared from the holo-communicator, "You cant do this to me! I am an Imperial Planetary Minister! I am a grown woman, not some bratty teenager. Please!" Tua's desperate voice could still be heard trailing off as a ranking trooper stepped into the holo-transmission.

"Stun her, if you must, but be sure she is delivered to the recruiter for punishment." Agent Kallus said firmly. The trooper gave a 'yes sir' and the transmission ended.

/

NEXT TIME: In a moment of glorious irony, Minister Tua gets her comeuppance after all - at the hands of the very Empire she had been trying to serve by submitting Sabine to punishment, no less. Failure was not often tolerated in the Imperial regime without severe consequences, and she was about to rediscover that truth first hand.


	3. The Force Seeks Balance, Always

Star Wars: Rebels - Pains of Rebellion

"The Force Seeks Balance, Always" or "Imperial Consequences PART 2"

Author's Note: This fic takes place within and alongside the events of the show's first episode of Season 1 - 'Droids in Distress'. However, this chapter does rely fairly heavily on the events in my last chapter. My hope is that you can watch the show and read along to get a good feel for characters, locations, and smaller details that I might reference. I hope you enjoy!

/

!WARNING! - This Fanfic contains the somewhat extreme punishment and disciplinary spanking of a fictional adult. If such material offends you, do not read any further. You have been warned! Also, spoiler alert if you haven't seen the show, which you should.

/

Minister Maketh Tua struggled and stomped angrily as two stormtroopers marched her forward through a vacant hallway. With a firm grip on either of her upper arms, they led her across the Garel spaceport. She demanded she be let go; demanded she be shown some respect, but the troopers had their orders from Agent Kallus and Governor Pryce and they would see them carried out, despite the Minister's bratty carrying on. As they entered a main thoroughfare, the thirty-one-year-old blonde subdued her struggling for appearances' sake - after all, she was basically the second highest ranking local Imperial official, and if questions about her being dragged through the spaceport like a naughty cadet were raised or if information about her destination and fate got out, she was certain it would ruin her. And so, with furious tears trickling down her face, she marched stoically with the troopers and kept further protests to herself.

Despite the fact that she was being reported to a CD252 droid for punishment as an adult, (and she could only imagine what punishment prescription Governor Pryce had sent ahead) this whole experience felt very much like her teenage Academy days: knowing that she would soon have her bared-bottom upturned and thoroughly punished, until she was pleading and bawling like a child, and so she would put on her bravest face in front of her fellow cadets so as not to let on that she was rightly terrified at the discipline set to befall her. She remembered the desperation she had felt then as it was quite present to her now, and then she remembered the desperation the young rebel, posing as an Academy cadet, had shown just hours previous: naked, in the most compromising of positions - she suddenly remembered vividly the teen's wails as she callously walked away while the CD252 began its punishment of Sabine's poor bottom. At once, she wished she had prescribed three times the punishment she had since the Mandalorian girl was actually a rebel, yet Tua wondered if this fate would have befallen her had she not made such an effort to see the teen so punished for relatively minor infractions against an Academy the girl didn't even attend.

After a few more minutes, they finally came upon the Academy recruiters office. Minister Tua maintained her composure as they walked through the front door into the reception lobby. As soon as the door shut behind them, she began to struggle against the troopers again, though they held her firmly as she did so. They waited for only a moment before a tall man, with short white hair and a matching goatee came out from the back of the office. He adjusted his plain uniform before addressing them.

"Greetings" he said, walking forward and sitting at his reception desk, "What can I help you with, troopers?"

"This is Minister Maketh Tua" one of the troopers answered through his helmet, "Governor Pryce has sent orders that she be presented for a CD252 disciplinary session."

"Ah! I was going to say..." chuckled the older gentleman, "She looked a bit old to be a recruit or errant cadet." He said cocking an eyebrow, then turning and beginning to work on his Imperial computer. After a few moments, he addressed the Minister, "Now, what could an Imperial officer like yourself have done to have gotten sent for a spanking?" the man asked with a snicker, "Very unusual..."

Tua was furious at the man's brashness, "How dare you! I am Minister to this sector, I will have you treat this matter with the utmost respect, or I will see you thrown out of an airlock!" The woman huffed, "The reason I am here is highly classified! And you'd do well to simply do your job and NEVER breathe a word of this to anyone. Is that clear?"

"Very clear, Minister" the man said, looking up from his screen, "However, in situations like this, if a cadet were to threaten a recruiter..." Tua eyes widened with both shock and awe as the man spoke, "I'm afraid I must increase your punishment. And you are already in for... wow, quite a bit..." he trailed off, almost gawking at the punishment prescription on the terminal screen.

Tua let out an almost primal yell and tried to lunge forward, but the troopers made sure she did nothing of the sort. She struggled and yelled and stomped, and then finally began to weep as the man spoke nonchalantly to the troopers, as if her lashing out had simply been a slight blustering of the ventilation system, "Escort her to the room, the droid will take care of the rest."

The troopers led the protesting woman along the narrow, nearby hallway to the punishment room, which was, disconcertingly to Minister Tua, clearly marked. The door hissed open and the troopers all but threw the blonde woman into the room, and she fell forward into a kneeling position of sorts. Tua was at once furious and horribly anxious. She did not feel like a sectorial Minister, she felt like a cadet - a cadet who was in for the worst punishment of her life. Bitter, hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she angrily wept. After a few moments, the lifeless droid in front of her began to move. With defeated desperation evident on her face, she looked up slowly to face the menacing machine, as it stood and looked down at her. It seemed to study the Minister for a moment before it finally spoke.

"Punishment prescription received for... student Maketh Tua. Present student identification." It said, looking at the Minister with its cold, metal eyes.

Tua swallowed hard, but in her most Imperial tone, she responded, "I am Minister to Lothal and its surrounding sector. I am not a student of the Academy."

The CD252 looked at the Minister for a few quiet seconds - her voice identification was registering, but Governor Pryce's overriding authority created and ended the brief conflict in its programming - as far as the large droid was concerned, it listed Minister Tua as a student, "Present student identification..." It said firmly, taking a menacing step towards her that caused Tua to scoot back an inch or two while still on her knees, "...final request."

Maketh Tua, Imperial Sectorial Minister, was nothing more than a naughty student in the eyes of this terrible droid, and she knew only too vividly exactly what was about to happen to her whether she answered it or argued with it. Her dignity demanded she at least argue, "Look here, droid. I..." she huffed "...am not... a cadet. And therefore..."

"Unacceptable!" the droid interrupted firmly, "Additional discipline requirement: punishment will be administered without uniform."

Despite herself, Tua squealed helplessly and begged the droid, "No! Please!" as it's long, extra arms sprung into actions and quickly took hold of her wrists and ankles and lifted the thirty-one-year-old into the air before itself. It quickly removed her Minister's hood, fully revealing her flowing blonde locks which fell straight as the hat was removed. Her hair flung about as she struggled, but the droid unaffectedly removed her shoulder guards, gloves and boots. Her belt was next, followed by her Imperial officer's jacket. When it then began to pull down her pants, the woman struggled as hard as she could, weeping in utter frustration, but her efforts did nothing to deter it from pulling them down and off, exposing her fair-skinned legs and gray panties and knee socks. The CD252 pulled her shirt up and over her head, which revealed a matching bra. Soon after that, her knee socks were peeled down and off, and she squirmed as the droid took hold of her gray panties and began to peel them down her soft legs, soon leaving her naked from the waist down, legs held apart, suspended in the air. She began to weep as it then removed her bra. Now completely naked and suspended in the air by the CD252's four extra arms, Minister Tua was truly mortified. She wept bitterly as the droid looked her over to affirm that she was completely without her uniform, which indeed, she was. It then began taking steps backwards towards its bench.

"Droid, what are you doing?" Tua asked trepidatiously with a small sniffle.

"Application of Cortametrazine and Inhibitor Z3 Alpha will commence now." The CD252 replied, backing up to its bench and sitting down.

Minister Tua began to nearly hyperventilate with worry, "No..." she wept weakly as the droid bent her body and quickly had her in the same position Sabine had been forced into only hours earlier: chest pinned, legs back, taut, bare bottom skyward. The Minister was very aware of the effects of Cortametrazine, but it was the Z3 Alpha that worried her - the Z3 Alpha inhibitor chemically prevented loss of consciousness. Tua took this to mean that she was not simply in for a sound punishment, but an overtly long and likely cruel one. With her bottom upturned and fully exposed, the droid retrieved its injectors and spread the blonde's trembling cheeks, sterilizing the inside of bottom cleft. After a few moments, it lowered a needle and inserted it into her inner left cheek. Minister Tua groaned as a single dose of Cortametrazine was injected, and when the CD252 removed the needle, in went the cauterizer. There were several loud zaps and for the first time, the Minister let out a loud wail as she balled her fists and her toes writhed.

Outside the chamber where the CD252 was preparing to inject the Z3 Alpha into Minister Tua's other inner cheek wall, the two stormtroopers that had led the Minister to her fate stood guard. Though the room was effectively soundproofed, being as close as they were, they had just barely been able to hear her squeal of pain when the cauterizer had been used. After several seconds they again heard her faint screech as the droid cauterized the injection site of the inhibitor. After several moments, the Minister's cries became a quiet constant. Inside the room, Tua had been bent over a cold, metal table in the middle of the chamber that had folded down from the wall and was being forcibly held down, legs straight, as the CD252 was caning her thighs and calves. Her feet and hands writhed while she screamed and bucked, begging the droid for relief, but the CD252 was merciless.

The recruiter walked over to the troopers, and assured them that the Minister had been assigned quite a long and thorough punishment. More easily than one might think, he convinced them to take a moment of leave at a nearby cantina and that he would send for them when Minister Tua had been fully disciplined. As the door closed behind the troopers, from the room behind the reception area, the recruiter heard a rather loud commotion, as if items were being knocked from shelves. He quickly made his way back to discover exactly what he had suspected - a gagged, adult man, whose legs and arms was currently restrained with several belts, had awoken from his unconsciousness and was angrily discovering his state of affairs: in his underwear and tied to some uniform stock shelves.

The white-haired man looked down at him, "Now, now, I cant very well pose as you if you're back here making all this noise." He said, picking up an Imperial blaster from off of a nearby crate, "Don't make me really use this thing." He said, pointing the blaster at the man, who barely broke free of his gag long enough to curse the white-haired man as a 'rebel scum' before he was hit with a circular bolt of blue energy that rendered him unconscious.

The white-haired man was, in fact, a local rebel sympathizer. He put the blaster down and counted his lucky stars that the recruiter had come to after he had chased off the stormtroopers. Now he could weigh his options: Minister Tua was a horrible pain in the backside of anyone in the Lothal sector, whether they opposed the Empire or not - it felt somewhat just that she was currently getting her thighs and the backs of her legs caned, the system which was monitoring the progress of the CD252 chamber showed. It was also showing notably loud audio levels in there as the woman was no doubt shrieking and crying her poor lungs out under the relentless discipline of the punishment droid. However, while he could leave the woman to her fate, he considered another option, one that would be somewhat merciful to her while giving him a piece of propaganda that would likely undermine her authority for years to come. After all, she surely couldn't have deserved all that she had been prescribed.

After a minute or so's thought, he decided he would indeed go with his 'Plan B'. He pressed a few buttons at the recruiter's desk and walked to the door of the CD252 chamber. The door hissed open and Tua's sobs immediately filled the office as she coughed and heaved, still held in place by the long droid arms of the punishment droid. It still held her ankles and wrists but its normal arms had ceased their onslaught of punishment. The blonde woman's lower thighs and calves were covered in angry, puffy pink welts and even some blistering and bruising had begun in places where the cane had fallen multiple times. It took her a few moments to realize that the droid had stopped, and a few more to realize that the man she thought to be the recruiter was standing at the door.

"Wh... what is hap-happening?"" Tua sobbed, looking up at the man through her tears, still expertly pinned to the table.

"I've come to offer you an alternative, Minister." He said, trying his best to sound like a smug Imperial, "And I think it's a fair offer, considering what Governor Pryce had cooked up for you at the hands of this droid - caning, paddling, strapping, whipping... I assure you, those troopers were going to have to carry you out of here. They may still, if you don't like what I have to say..."

Minister Tua was suddenly very unnerved, but the backs of her legs hurt like she didn't know what. She swallowed hard, sniffling, "Wh-What is your... offer?"

The man smirked ever so slightly as he replied, "Well, I can program the droid here to think that it did deliver the whole punishment that had been assigned..."

Despite her naked, desperate state, Minister Tua groaned, fairly certain of where this man's mind was going, "And I suppose you would be wanting some kind of favor in return?" She said harshly through her tears, "Well, I would rather be beaten within an inch of my life than do anything of the sort with you..."

The older man chuckled, "No, no, no, Minister, nothing like that. No, I don't want any favors. However, if you got out of here with just the cane marks on your legs, they'd know that something was up and you'd probably end up getting the same or worse..."

Tua scoffed, "You want to spank me!" she said incredulously as the realization dawned on her.

"Well... technically, I would have to, Minister, if it were to be believable. But yes, you've been a torn in my side for a while, and I'd enjoy the chance the tan your hide. Think of it like getting a whooping from your father after you really messed up." The white-haired man said, "And you and your imperial pals have messed up everything in this sector, if I'm any judge."

"You... You're a rebel!" Minister Tua spat, despite her sniffling.

"Actually, I'm a sympathizer. Its a bit different. Is it that obvious?" the man replied with just a hint of sarcasm, puffing up his chest as he revealed his identity, "Listen, Maketh..." he said sternly, intending to sound fatherly, which caused a shiver to run up the naked woman's spine as he did indeed have a tone much like her own father had had in her youth, "You're not getting out of here without getting a long, hard, and from where I'm standing, well-deserved spanking. You just have to decide - do you want to sit and walk funny for a few days or do you want to have to recover in a medical facility and then then spend a few days walking and sitting funny?"

Minister Tua stared, dumbstruck, at the older man for a while, not sure how she should respond to his audacity, though if she were honest it was a more merciful option than what she was likely due otherwise. After a long silence, the man decided to try to speed up her decision making, "Tell you what, I'll leave you and the droid to it while you think on it. Il come back and check on you in a few..." Then looking at the droid and commanding, "You may continue..."

The droid's grip stiffened as it raised its normal arm, cane in hand, but Minister Tua panicked and began to beg, "No, please! Please! I'll take your offer. I'll take it!"

The cane fell across her thigh an inch or so above her knee hollows with a loud snap, and the nude blonde let out a rather loud screech. The man quickly spoke up, "That'll be enough. Release her, droid."

At this command the droid released its grip on the naked minister. While she still laid naked, bent over the table, she again looked up as she pushed herself up sorely and slowly, her feet descending a couple inches to the floor. "How..." Tua sniffled, "How is it obeying your commands?"

"A simple command-override program cooked up by some friends." He said as Tua stood sobbing, covering her nakedness as best she could. He then continued, "But you, young miss, still have a good spanking coming, so lets get started, shall we."

Tua let out a slight gasp as he crossed the distance between them with an unexpected swiftness. He took hold of Tua by her upper arm and told the droid to stand against the wall, which it did without question. He then walked the weepy, naked blonde woman over to the bench where the droid had initially been. He sat down and with a small amount of exertion, pulled Minister Tua across his lap. She grunted and tipped a bit forward before he righted her and adjusted her position over his knees to his comfort.

"Now..." the man said, both with sternness and an air of amusement, "You are no doubt in trouble for some idiotic Imperial protocol reasoning, I'm sure. But thats not why your being punished anymore, young lady."

Tua's skin crawled when he called her a young lady. She had not been spanked by a man in quite a few years, not since her last relationship, before she had been given her promotion to minister. But her lover then had never punished her hard and he had never called her young lady, it was too childish; too weird. This man was certainly old enough to be her father, and here she was, bent over his knee like a naughty daughter. And as she considered these things, Minister Tua, despite herself, began feeling very much like a teenager about to get a thrashing, and she even kicked her feet a a bit as he patted her bottom and continued.

"You, young lady, are being punished for crimes against the people in this sector." He said raising his hand high and bringing it down hard across both of her bared bottom cheeks, "Theft..." SMACK "bullying..." SMACK, "needless..." SMACK "destruction!" SMACK

The man continued to scold as he settled into a good rhythm, being sure to cover every inch of the naughty woman's backside with hard, stiff-handed spanks. Serendipitously, the CD252 had only caned the Minister about halfway up her thighs, which unfortunately for her meant that her soft upper thighs and sit spots, as well as her slim, shapely bottom were available to claimed, and and he was doing exactly that. Tua resolved that she wouldn't give this awful rebel the satisfaction of carrying on as she had during punishments in her youth, but with the residual pain in her legs and lower thighs, and as he began to work his way down her bottom to her sit spots and upper thighs, the woman began to whine and squeal despite herself.

Thanks in no small part to the Cortametrazine, each spank seemed somehow as perfectly hard as the last, and soon Minister Tua was squirming and twisting over her spanker's lap, her naked breasts swaying as they freely hung, her toes curling and spreading as she involuntarily began to kick her legs. In honestly, Tua had hoped his seemingly older age would mean less strength, but this man seemed to be in his prime as he punished her. After a couple minutes, her resolve, such as it was after the caning earlier, pretty much shattered - she wept openly, and though he had mostly stopped his scolding, he would interject the occasional "...very disappointed in you, young lady..." or "...you should be ashamed of yourself..." and the like. It was uncannily becoming hard for Minister Tua to feel like a woman being punished - she felt more like a naughty, soundly spanked teen. It didn't take much longer before she tried to put her hand in the way, but with stern strength, he grabbed her hand and held it firmly by her side, hardly missing a beat. A minute or so after that, she could no longer help herself: her butt and thighs were on fire, and he was showing no signs of slowing - she began to buck and writhe and kick her legs rapidly as he slapped her bottom hard again and again. Not only that, but she began to plead and apologize, and he would ask her if she was being honest or just trying to get out of her predicament, and she assured him with all her might that she was genuinely sorry. She begged, but he spanked on. A few hard spanks on one side and then a few on the other, up and down her bottom and thighs he punished her. It was almost cartoonish how exaggerated some of her movements were, but never did he lose his resolve or accuracy, as her backside few more and more red, bearing little white areas wishing the red where his hand had most recently fallen.

After several minutes and just as she was on the edge of utter panic from the incessant burn in her backside, begging desperately and promising to change her ways, he stopped, "Good. I'm glad to hear that. You sure sound like a sorry young lady. Now we're gonna make sure..."

"What!?" the Minister said in incredulously through her sobs. "But..."

"Now that you seem contrite enough, your real spanking can start." He said, patting her naked bottom, and giving it a firm, uncomfortable squeeze, "Droid, hand me a wooden paddle, would you."

"Wait!" Tua said though staggered sobs and breaths, "You... you just... just spanked me... for 10 minutes!" she complained through heavy weeping and tear-wiping.

"Please specify." the CD252 said coldly.

"Something relatively small, like a hairbrush." he said, addressing the droid then addressing the nude woman over his knees, again patting her bottom pretty hard, and she squealed loudly as the pats felt like moderate spanks due to the Cortametrazine flowing through her , "Actually, it was more like 7." He said as the CD252 replied.

"Retrieving implement 7B" it said, one of its long arms reaching over to a panel in the wall, which opened as it neared, and the droid pulled out a paddle exactly like the one that punished the young Sabine earlier, though the irony was missed by the weeping woman.

"Besides, you didn't actually think you were going to get off with a hand spanking did you, Minister?" He asked with a dollop of sarcasm as the droid handed him the hand paddle, "I aim to send you from here with a properly-punished bottom, and we're gonna see quite to thoroughly to that here is just a second."

"Please..." the Minister wept, "It hurts so much already..."

"Well, it's meant to hurt. It's a spanking." He said, with a slight chuckle, "Besides, we wouldn't want you to forget the lesson you're learning here."

"HOW CAN I FORGET!? I AM A 31-YEAR-OLD WOMAN BEING SPANKED LIKE A CADET!" Minister Tua yelled angrily.

"Now, see, there's that attitude I thought we had made it past. Looks like you need a bit more of a warmup, young lady." The man said, setting the paddle down.

"No, please please please please, I'm sorry..." Tua began, her hand again shooting back to protect her sore bottom, but he interrupted her, "Well, you're about to be a bit more sorry." And with that he gripped her wrist, again holding her hand against her hip as he raised his free hand high, again setting to the work of punishing the naked woman. With the same firmness and speed as before, he spanked the crying, kicking and struggling Minister, switching cheeks every few spanks and working his way methodically up and down her now red bottom, sit spots and thighs. In short order, Tua was again pleading and apologizing through sobs and screeches, as the Cortametrazine made his heavy-handed spanks feel more akin to a rapid-fire, unrelenting school paddling. After a couple more minutes, he again stopped spanking the naked blonde and rubbed her bottom as she sobbed.

"Now it's been about 10 minutes," he said, "and hopefully that attitude of yours is under control. Right?" Tua couldn't really answer him effectively through her crying, but she nodded her head pitifully.

"Good. Now..." he said, picking up the hand paddle, "Lets see about making sure this isn't soon forgotten."

Panic set in, and Tua pleaded as desperately as she could, her hand yet again swinging back to cover her bottom as he tightened his grip on her bare waist. Crying grand tears, she promised that she had learned her lesson; that she would be a good Minister from now on; that she wouldn't forget this lesson and would try to do better. But the man sighed and took hold of her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers and moving it to her side with some effort. Her legs curled so that her feet were now in the way as she continued to plead. Again, he sighed, and thought about pinning her legs down with his own, but her painfully striped calves would make that considerably painful for her. Then he had a better idea...

"CD252, restrain her ankles and right hand." He said. With swiftness and accuracy, the droid stepped forward and using his many arms, took firm hold of Minister Tua's ankles, forcing her legs to near-full extension. It also took hold of her free wrist and held her arm in front of her at near-full extension as well. Tua begged pitifully that she couldn't take anymore, but the man assured her that she not only could, she was going to. Though he said nothing out loud, he resolved to not spend too long punishing her with the paddle - even though she was an "enemy", her sobs and pleas did not fall on deaf ears.

He steeled himself and raised the paddle to about shoulder height, and then brought it down firmly on her left cheek. Tua howled and bucked, but restrained as she was, his target moved very little as he raised the paddle again, this time bringing it down on her right sit spot. Again, Tua screeched and struggled to no avail. Soon, the man had reached a slower but far more painful rhythm with the hand paddle as Tua's backside grew even more deeply red and began to faintly show whispy white areas of blistering. She would not be sitting for the rest of the week, he was convinced of that. The methodical pop of the paddle was nearly lost against the loud squealing and wailing and pleading of the naked woman as her bottom and thighs were soundly punished. Her grip on his hand was borderline painful as her other three extremities writhed against the firm grasp of the punishment droids restraint. Her bottom was on fire and yet somehow almost felt slightly numb. Again and again the paddle fell, as her bottom tossed slightly side to side and the blonde woman began to lose her voice as she cried convulsively and all but screamed through several spanks at a time.

After about a minute and a half of the hand paddle, the man decided to wrap it up. Focusing on the naked Minister's sit spots, he delivered a flurry of hard spanks, earning a long, piercing shriek and the most convincing amount of panicked bucking yet. Once he stopped, Tua sobbed incoherently for a good while, not even seeming to realize that her spanking had ended. From about the apex of her bottom cheeks, down the back of her thighs and calves to just a few inches above her ankles, the naughty woman bore the welts, blisters, mild bruising and overall crimson of one who had been properly punished and then some. The man gently rubbed the Minister's bottom as she very slowly calmed from a state of uncontrollable crying to sobbing to weeping and sniffling. Despite himself, he had somehow formed a strange concern for Minister Tua - he had initially played a fatherly tone as he punished her to taunt and embarrass her but as she now lay naked and shaking with tears over his knees, he felt the urge to help her up and embrace her - like a father reunited with, and having severely punished, an estranged, wayward daughter. He had punished her long and hard, and though he assumed the opposite, somehow he found himself genuinely hoping that she really would learn her lesson here and, if not denounce the Empire, than perhaps change her ways. It was all very strange.

Tua, as well, felt wave after wave of strange emotion - she felt like she deserved what she had received at the hands of this strange man. Yet she felt indignant at having been punished like a bratty cadet. She felt embarrassed at having "earned a punishment" and, yet still, she felt a need for vindication for her 'mistreatment'. She was mortified that such a stranger had not only seen her nakedness, and every hidden part of her as she had bucked and writhed and squirmed during her spanking, and yet there was an uncanny comfort to his unexpected gentleness now that her punishment was through.

"Well..." the man said as Tua's weeping wound down, "I hope this had made a considerable impact on you, young lady. Are you sorry for what you've done?"

Tua said nothing, but with a heavy sniffle, she nodded her head.

"Good." He said with the most gentle of pats on her thigh, "I'll expect better from you from now on. And if you don't change, maybe we'll have to have another moment like this. We don't want that, do we?"

Tua swallowed hard and took in a few staggered breaths as she shook her head.

"Good." He said, then addressing the CD252, "Droid, pick up and restrain Cadet Tua."

The CD252 stood and took hold of the Minister's wrists and ankles and quickly had her off the ground, legs straight and spread and her arms above her head in a similar manner, facing the droid. The man then left the room without another word. Tua tried her best to fully regain her composure, despite being naked and held aloft. Soon, though, she heard the man's footsteps as he reentered the chamber.

"CD252, set her down and shut down." He said, and the droid did as it was bid: it set the naked blonde onto her feet and released its grip then made its way to its bench and shut itself down. Tua, who had been held facing away from the door, turned, covering her breasts and privates, to face the man who had just punished her so... but her heart nearly stopped when she saw the blaster rifle in his hands.

"Please..." she said in a soft, newly fearful tone. It suddenly seemed that he had used her and would now turn his weapon on her. He coldly told her to kneel. Swallowing hard as new, fear-filled tears ran down her cheeks, Tua wept softly and complied, wincing from the soreness in her legs and bottom as she did. As soon as she was on her knees, he pulled the trigger. Tua yelped as a bolt of circular blue energy shot out and struck her, and Tua felt very strange; sleepy actually. Realizing that the Z3 inhibitor that had been meant for her original punishment was interfering with the stun, he fired again. This time the Minister gently collapsed, unconscious, and still very naked. The man walked over and picked up Tua's clothes from the nearby corner and placed them over her as best he could. He sighed and chuckled softly to himself - he had had a perfect opportunity to take advantage and humiliate the sectorial Minister, and instead he found himself feeling sorry for her.

He knew what he had to do.

With urgency, the man made his way back to the reception area and reinserted the hacking disc he had been given. With only a modicum of difficulty, he executed the disc's purge function, and in seconds, the data systems of the recruiter's office were deleted and destroyed. He then walked back to the room where Tua and the CD252 were, and unloaded on the droid, blasting it to pieces. He then went about making it look like a rebel raid had taken place, breaking doors, smashing and blasting containers and uniforms. He dragged the unconscious Imperial recruiter into the room with Minister Tua, stunned him once more for good measure, and made the Minister'a clothes look a bit less carefully laid upon her while still preserving her modesty for discovery. He then closed the door and jammed it shut.

After he was satisfied that his ruse was convincing enough, he summoned the two escorting stormtroopers back. When they arrived and saw the razed state of the office, they immediately ran to check on the Minister. As they banged on the door, the man rounded the corner of the hallway with his blaster drawn...

The Imperial investigative team that responded quite a bit later came to the conclusion, as they were meant to, that this had been a surprisingly well executed rebel raid: two dead troopers that had been ambushed by an unknown white-haired male and unknown number of accomplices. Posing as a recruiter, he and his team attempted to sabotage the local recruitment process by destroying local resources, including the CD252 droid, and looking to deter potential academy recruits. Having happened upon the Minister during her punishment, they stunned her and locked them in the punishment chamber with the destroyed droid. Agent Kallus didn't fully buy this explanation, but the pieces did seem to mostly fit. Luckily for Minister Tua, no one seemed to suspect that she had been bent over a knee, in the nude, and spanked to the point of penitence for crimes against the local sector rather than having been beaten mercilessly for failures as an Imperial officer.

Ultimately, Maketh Tua did not recant her Imperial position, but she never was able to fully shake the feelings she had experienced while that rebel had punished her: in those moments, she had somehow been genuinely sorry for her elitist attitude as well as her involvement in the injustices she had overseen in her position. The internal conflict would beleaguer her for months to come, anytime she found herself dealing with rebel dissidence, she would remember the strange, caring sternness of the man who had blistered her backside and scolded her like an errant teenager rather than hated enemy. She had indeed spent the remainder of that week sleeping on her tummy and standing whenever possible to avoid the incredible discomfort of a thoroughly punished backside. But in the end, she did her best to return to her normal routine as the Imperial Minister to the Lothal sector.

Meanwhile, in the week that followed this ordeal, there had been some interesting chatter in the local rebel communication that originated over a meal somewhere on Lothal...

"...so wait, you really spanked an Imperial officer!?" said one man to the white haired man over a table full of food.

The white haired man chuckled, "I really did - bare bottom; paddled the fire out of the pretty little thing. I guarantee she didn't sit for the rest of the week." He said, taking a bite of food and then continuing, "Who knows, maybe it made a difference."

The other man laughed as he took a sip from a glass and then said, "Well, Ryder, I guess that's one way of battling the Empire, it's certainly seems a lot nicer than dodging blaster fire. We should all be so lucky..."

/

NEXT TIME: Sabine's usual sass causes her enough grief without outside assistance. However, a recent bout of especially sour attitude and incessant "need" to be in the know about classified mission info finally wears down Hera's guardedness of informant meetings. However, the rebel pilot's frustrated concession unwittingly lands both herself and her young Mandalorian ally in a world of trouble.


End file.
